Talk:Otto Skorzeny
But the gas didn't kill Jager on the spot. It took a little while. In fact, didn't Jager die in the early 1950s? Clarence Potter Would there be some value to noting similarities between Clarence Potter from Timeline-191 and Mr. Skorzeny in the Worldwar series? Both performed false flag ops, both smuggled and detonated WMD, both had a penchant for dueling, and I'm sure there's more. - Chairboy 17:07, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Nah, we prefer not to do that. Rather than write about Turtledove's books as fiction, we prefer to treat them as if they really happened and write entries as historians. Comparing two characters from different timelines doesn't really work. TR 17:49, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :I just realized that (new to project, sorry!) and have posted to the community portal talk page to that effect. - Chairboy 17:50, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::That's fine. Please look at my response in the portal. TR 18:00, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Recent Conversations Surprising he didn't get a role in TMWTIH.WastedTime 19:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I wonder if he's going to be the one who kills Churchill in TBS? Turtle Fan 19:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That... that would increase the level of awesomeness in this series beyond belief. But I'm inclined to think it's too good to be true.WastedTime 20:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::It would be cool to see Skorzeny again, but his killing Churchill wouldn't change much of anything. Churchill's death in and of itself sounds like a shot in the arm to this series. TR 23:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, but Skorzeny would increase the level of interest even higher. ::::On the other hand, there are disadvantages to sending him on the mission; he doesn't exactly blend in. And from the blurb it sort of sounded like the Blackshirts found a British mole. A BUF man? Their political loyalty was suspect but I don't believe they ever turned to the point of suborning sabotage. IRA, maybe? Would be interesting to see Ireland get a rare moment of relevance. Turtle Fan 16:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Deletions The After the Downfall bit can go to hist refs.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:12, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Where did that come from? TR (talk) 14:48, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Is that question rhetorical? If not, guess. I'm not sure it even warrants a historical ref. unless there is more to tie it to After the Downfall, i.e. what is the context for Hasso Pemsel thinking about Skorzeny? ML4E (talk) 19:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Absolutely rhetorical. Since HT had Skorzeny rescue Musso in WW, too, it's kind of a "thing". It's nowhere near a trope, but it's certainly on HT's mind and in his writing, so it could be an ok Reference. But we wouldn't lose anything, either. TR (talk) 19:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::The context in AtD has Pemsel thinking about whether taking out a head of state will cause a country to be defeated. He's asking, what if my side had taken out Stalin by having Skorzeny snatch him away, just like Skorzeny jailbroke Mussolini? Then he supposes that the Russians would just have gotten another leader, as he figures that Stalin wasn't as essential to Russia's morale as Hitler was to Germany's.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:41, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, fine but what brought on these thoughts? In context, I assume this is before he changed sides and either he or one of the Lenelli proposed killing or capturing the leader of the Grenye which starting him thinking about Skorzeny and Mussolini. Its this in story background that I think needs to be added to the sub-section to make it worth keeping. ML4E (talk) 17:25, October 5, 2016 (UTC)